


Devotion

by princeofdont



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Dates, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeofdont/pseuds/princeofdont
Summary: Lance felt as if he would die. Not when he was out in red, not with the many encounters with galra and other enemies, not even the first time he met Zarkon face-to-face. No, no this was the reason why Lance would die: embarrassment





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> There's a mention of Shiro and Adam's engagement and as well as his death, though there's no graphic depictions of it what so ever

Lance felt as if he would die. Not when he was out in red, not with the many encounters with galra and other enemies, not even the first time he met Zarkon face-to-face. No, no this was the reason why Lance would die: embarrassment. His cheeks burned red hot, his mouth opening and closing as Shiro- their former black paladin, an amazing garrison veteran, his hero for crying out loud- saw his embarrassment of a room. Pretty dusty blue walls, glow in the dark stars stuck to the ceiling, garrison recruitment posters and him- Shiro, everywhere. “I- I can explain-”

The war was over, partially, and it was decided by Shiro that they should all take some down time before they would go out on the last trek to save the universe. It was at this time where Lance and Shiro began to dance around one another, soft smiles and sweet words uttered under hefty breaths through passing halls. Their eyes found each other in the room, no matter where they were. The ocean always met the storms, after all. It was at this meeting, however, when they all dispersed Lance stepped back inside, quiet as he approached the other with baited breath, licking over his lips and tentatively gripping his uniform- too tight for his own good- and watching as the other turned. His expression was serious, business-like before it softened, turned warm for him. “Lance.” It was sinister how his voice sent shivers down his spine, had him breathless and blushing and clearing his throat all in the span of five seconds. “I- well since it’s...well I was just...would you wanna come over to dinner?” he sputtered out, tripping over his words and lacing his fingers together as he watched the other, expectant yet polite. Shiro could never get over the shine in Lance’s eyes, always so full of hope and wonder, childish was a better term, but not in a negative light. Not to Shiro, never to Shiro.

“I think it’d be good if we came over for dinner.” he said warmly, a hand resting on his shoulder. “It’d be great bonding for all of-”

“No- no like...you. Just- you, and me? Meeting my family-” he said, could see the raise of grey eyebrows before he began to speak again, faster. “Not like- not like we’re together I just thought, ya know since I’ve been away so long they’d wanna see why! I mean not that it’s your fault that I went in space that was more so Keith’s since he found blue but, I mean it was kinda cool I got to fly a lion first but-” “Lance.” More hope, more shimmer in those glass eyes that Shiro wanted to make glossy and hazy and roll back- his stomach churned, warmed. Another day, not yet. Not now, not till Lance was safe.

“I’d love to meet your family. Just us.”

Lance’s heart stuttered in his chest, a smile breaking lose over his face. “Just us.”

He left the room after that, not without Shiro seeing just a glimmer of his little victory dance and smiled wider, looked brighter at the amount of youth that filled up Lance which Shiro got to witness. He wished to cherish such a thing every waking day. After everything was safe. “After he’s safe,” he whispered to himself.

The day itself seemed to slow down to molasses, the Atlas lazy with life as everyone was off and wandering the market which was created nearby, to get a sense of normalcy before they went off to be hero’s again. “Should I bring flowers?” Shiro muttered to himself, pacing the bridge and grunting as he bit his lip. He was never good at this, never had been even with Adam. A tinge of pain went through him at the memory of his fiance, of whom died not long before, yet again, maybe it had been long. It ached, remembering, sometimes wished he was still here, and yet the thought of him, his face, was replaced by Lance’s. Adam’s scowl, the way he told him that he wouldn’t be waiting here for Shiro if he left for Kerberos- was replaced with Lance’s sweet words, with the smile he was always given. Even when Kuron took over, he still witnessed those memories, the way Lance treated him with utmost respect and believed in him when no one else did, and when Kuron turned- oh the hurt on Lance’s face.

His fist clenched.

Adam would’ve wanted this for him, for him to be happy even if he was here. He wasn’t, but Lance was. Lance made him happy, made him relaxed despite his little jokes and prodding. Shiro couldn’t help but smile up at the sky, his face soft as he whispered a gentle ‘thank you’ before leaving the bridge.

Another few hours, a busy McClain household of doting and crying, of scolding from his mother to ‘be safe’ and ‘if you don’t come back I’ll resurrect you and kill you myself!’. Sometimes Lance didn’t know if she was joking or not, but the sentiment was there he knew. It made him smile nonetheless, jumping as the doorbell rang. He moved fast, jumping over strewn about toys and children, huffing as he straightened himself out before opening the door. Lance beamed bright and warm, giggled as he pushed a strand of hair from his face. Shiro was still dressed in his uniform, not that Lance minded of course. “You look nice,” he hummed, noticing the lack-of-arm beside Shiro, the thought making him giggle. The man smiled something warm, grinning as his arm came into view and hovered to bring out exotic flora and fauna, all of bright blues and deep greens. “These are for you,” he said, soft and sweet as he looked down at Lance.  
Lance was beautiful, something much of a known fact. He’d always been a cute kid, though he grew up handsomely, all slender muscle and soft faced. The warm yellow light behind him made his skin glow, made Shiro yearn to reach out and gently play with his hair. ‘Later’ he thought to himself, too much thinking to himself. How he almost missed the way lance lit up and melted he didn’t know, yet he was so glad that he caught it at the last second as thin fingers reached out to gently take the flowers, moved closer to the man. 

“These are for me?” His voice was so fragile.

Takashi nodded, swallowed thickly as he hand reached out, his hand gently cupping his cheek and smiling something sweet and sultry, their heart beats synchronizing. “They reminded me of you, for you’re my fl-” “Hijo! What are you doing leaving our guest outside! You know how rude that is!”  
Mama McClain was certainly not a storm Shiro dared to touch, and yet his laugh fell on red ears as Lance became shy and spoke back to her, his words fast as he gestured to Shiro then the flowers. Shiro was nowhere near decent at spanish, could understand simple words like yes or no, though he never paid much attention. But Lance, his dialect seemed to be something that he owned, the roll of r’s and the smooth stream of words and pauses, it held the white haired man in a trance before he was ushered in. With the flowers taken to be taken to a vase with water, Shiro could finally see the extent of family. ‘So this is what he was missing.’ He glanced down to Lance, who seemed fidgety as all ever before he placed the tips of his fingers on his back, saw him relax and lean into him. His heart shouldn’t have fluttered more than it already was.  
Pictures lined the walls, of sandy beaches and bright blue skies, of children and adults alike, nothing in the house left baren or untouched by family hands. It was nice, pleasant really, until the screaming.

Kids ran between their legs and around them, tugged on Lance’s clothes and on Shiro’s arm, both giving each other weary looks. It wasn’t that Shiro didn’t like kids, very opposite, yet it was such a small area that he couldn’t help the sudden throbbing of his head and the way his face settled into something a little less than warm, yet come Veronica to save the day. Or cause Lance’s demise. “I would’ve thought that you would like kids more Takashi.” she teased, though it was all in light fun as she smiled and held one of the cousins on her hip, Shiro letting out a sigh as he watched Lance set the table. “I’m not used to such- family noise, pardon my expression but my head just-” “I can get you some water and a pain killer.” Lance piped up, a gentle hand on his arm as he looked up to him. “You won’t even notice I’m gone.” A soft smile was given before the red paladin was walking into the kitchen, Veronica sighing out deeply and shaking her head. “Men are hopeless,” she huffed, though didn’t give Shiro enough time to ask before she was talking again “You can lay in Lance’s room, it takes a while to cook since we have so many grubby hands and less help. It’s the last door on the right upstairs.” she said, though there was an odd knowing smile on her face. “Thank you.” Shiro said, a smile of relief on his face as he started walking. “Don’t thank me yet!”

His bedroom. Lance’s bedroom. He himself hadn’t even been able to touch his room since he was thrown into family chaos, helping his mother cook and cleaning up the house and keeping the kids entertained. ‘What’s wrong with your room? It’s just how you left it?’ Lance loved his mother, really, but one of these days she’s gonna lose a kid and it won’t be him. “Shiro!” he shouted, darting up the stairs spastically and breathing out, staring at his open door and clutching at his arm to pull him away- right, of course it was the robot arm.

Scratch that, his mother would lose two kids that day.

“Hey- hey look I- I can explain this isn’t my-!” “Lance.” Warm and stern, a voice that had him whining and stomping his feet, his toes curling in his socks as he looked down, the floating prosthetic casting a soft blue glow on his face. “Come here.” Slow steps were met, muted by the rug on the ground as Shiro’s arm- his flesh one- slid around his waist and pulled him close into his side, tucked him in. “Can I ask what all of this is?” he asked, his voice warm as he carefully lead the other to his bed, his prosthetic floating to close the door to give them privacy as they slowly laid together, his breaths coming in shallow at the mere beauty of Lance as he pouted and averted his eyes, reached out for the arm to return to him to hold it close, to keep him safe.

“My..room?”

“Yes your room.”

“I’m telling you that all this is my room-!”

“Lance.”

Stern, warm. Lance needed that, needed this grounding that Shiro always gave him unknowingly, or perhaps he did know. Lance didn’t want to ask, not then anyways. “I...before entering the garrison...Veronica- ya know, she talked about it a lot. Talked about...you, a lot.” A shaky breath left him, leaning back into the man behind him and pressing his head back into fingers which began to run through his hair. Shiro moved him effortlessly, turned Lance so they were facing each other so he could coddle him better, hold him closer. “I’m listening,” he whispered.  
“She made you seem so amazing, you know?” He spoke quietly. “Not that you aren’t but, hearing about you made me...determined. I always wanted to go to the garrison because of Veronica, but you-!” He sat up abruptly, staring down at him with wide, whimsical eyes. Childlike. “You broke every garrison record! You were so positive and happy and so- determined that it made me get in gear! I- I’ve always wanted to meet you, to maybe be able to even work beside you.” There was a small smile forming on his face, a light blush dusting his cheeks. He was breathtaking. “I guess I got...obsessed but- it all kept me motivated to keep pushing, especially when I got to go home. When you...disappeared...” “Lance..” “I knew you weren’t dead there was no way-! And here you are, with me, in my...fanboy bedroom!” The boy let out a shaky laugh, eyes darting side to side. Was it getting hotter? It felt like it surely, could feel his ears burning hot- probably looking like a blooming rose. He moved to open his mouth again, hushed by the bare press of lips against his own.  
Shiro was so soft, gentle and sweet as he silenced the red paladin, leaned back to smile at him all soft and sweet, as if he had the right to. “It’s...cute in a way.” Shiro mused, chuckling at the way Lance tried to hide his face with his arm, still seeking him. Very cute. “I always had a feeling that I meant something to you. No one goes that far out their way to get me to notice them.” he said.

Lance frowned- no, pouted. Lance almost always frowns now, this was a pout. His lips were pushed out, his brows furrowed and his cheeks chubby- he looked downright kissable. Lance was always kissable. 

“You’re so devoted, Lance.” “Shut up.” “So devoted to me.” “Shiro shut up-!”  
A firm look was given, Shiro’s flesh hand grasping his hip and giving a squeeze, keeping Lance grounded as the other grew quiet, let out a soft and shaky breath; “I’m devoted…” The black paladin’s heart shouldn’t have beat as fast as it was from those two words, his body shouldn’t have vibrated and buzzed with warmth and a hungry need as much as it was, taking a shameful swallow as he gathered Lance in his arms and brought him closer. “I know.” He smiled, let his lips ghost the top of his head before he was nosing against his temple, smiling and humming nonsense as he cradled the boy in his arms. Lance looked so frail then, a look of determination crossing his face as he glared at the wall, at nothing. “After this is over,” he breathed, a prosthetic digit stroking at a slender neck, “I’ll give you everything you want, everything you need, Lance.” He got a nod from the boy, watched as he tucked his face into his chest, listened to Lance’s mother call for the both of them for dinner.

“I’m devoted..” the red paladin whispered.

Shiro will always see him as blue. Black and blue always met like how the ocean meets a raging storm.

“I know, kitten.”

He was too.


End file.
